You Taste Better
by LifeAndDeathShinobi
Summary: My birthday present to Uchiha Itachi. When Sasori gets a live video from Deidara, who he knows is out drinking with Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke, things get a little out of hand when four people get drunk. Rated M for sexual themes and some language


**A/N: Hello guys! Wow, it's been forever. I am so sorry for that. As we all know, it is Itachi's birthday and I have a present for him. Originally, I was planning on just updating YOMO since it's been forever since I updated that story and at the time, I had no inspiration for a one-shot present but just recently, VERY recently, I got a spring of inspiration from a NarSasu doujin I saw on YouTube by chance. I am an open-minded person. I look into all pairings and their stories. I'm usually a 'Sasuke is only an uke with Itachi, no one else' but if I didn't see that doujin, I wouldn't be able to write this one-shot. It's called 'Drunken NaruSasu – Shinbashi Interview Edition' and I give it full credit for me writing this. Although, I may have borrowed a few scenes from it…I still give the doujin full credit! Trust me, guys, it was fricken hilarious. Especially the part when drunk Naruto claims that he would fool around any time, rather it's on the streets or in front of Itachi. He actually said that on Live TV and Itachi was watching. I was rolling on the floor laughing my lungs out! XD**

**Anyway, I do NOT OWN ANY of the Naruto characters. Nor do I own the story. Oh believe me, I wish so I could see more Itachi and/or Sasuke but unfortunately no. Thank you all for being so very patient with me and I swear YOMO will be update! I promise! Before Sasuke's birthday! Hopefully, two chapters before Sasuke's birthday. Happy Birthday, Itachi and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Taste Better<strong>

_Ring, ring, ring_

Hearing his phone go off, the red head Akatsuki employee first looks at his pocket, as well as everyone else, before reaching for it to answer. They're pretty much eating right now anyway and all of the business talk is over. Sitting around him at the Kabuki Restaurant in the private dining room are his coworkers – Madara, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, and Itachi. Kisame and Madara being the only ones who show more interest than everyone else about Sasori's phone.

"Who's calling?" Kisame asks, leaning over to look since he is sitting next to him. Sitting next to Kisame is Itachi, then Madara, and sitting across from Madara and going down on the other side of the table is Pein, Konan, and Zetsu.

Pressing multiple buttons on his touch screen phone, the aloof-behavior Sasori answers, "Deidara and he's not calling," since he knows that Kisame won't stop bugging him if he doesn't answer. "He's sending me a live video."

"Of what?" Madara asks while holding his chopsticks that have his sushi inches away from his mouth.

"Don't know and," Sasori closes his phone and begins to put it away, "don't care. He's out drinking with Kyuubi and two underage minors. For all I know, it's something to do with all four of them being drunk."

"Ooh, now this I gotta see!"

Quickly, the shark-looking man snatches the cell phone right when Sasori was going to put it away. The caught off guard red head looks at Kisame in shock and a bit of panic as the shark-look-alike starts playing around with it so he can accept the live video offer. "Not saying that watching your boyfriend, Kyuubi, and his little bro get drunk is not the most hilarious thing I've ever seen, but I've never seen Sasuke drunk. This is a sight to behold."

Then just like what he did to Sasori, the cell phone is snatched from his hand and it's not by the owner.

"An opportunity you will not receive."

It's by Itachi.

Then snatching it from his hand became his uncle and his boss. Turning to Madara, who has put his sushi to rest on his plate, his uncle says to the weasel like he's giving the guy a lecture on life, "But it is true. Your little brother knows better than to drink and for him to willingly be drunk, he must be really depressed about something." Then he starts sounding sarcastic. "Maybe it's because of all the extra hours you're suddenly putting into your work? Or maybe it's because you canceled on him to come to this work dinner?"

The youngest Uchiha at this table glares at his uncle for mentioning that. Okay, so he's been neglecting his little brother lately. So what? He has other problems besides baby-sitting the boy – a boy who should be grown-up by now since he is in college.

Which is another thought. Sasuke and Naruto shouldn't be drinking anyway!

"You don't pay me enough, uncle," Itachi reminds, his voice a bit deep and serious. "I have bills to pay and a brother to support. What other choices do I have?"

"You could move in with me and Izuna!" Madara suggests, now going to his usual high, pitchy voice and the look on his face that almost represents that of a child.

Instantly, Itachi answers, "Absolutely not," with the dread clearly heard and the disgust visibly on his face.

Hearing that answer, the older Uchiha's childish behavior is out the window and he lets out a disappointed sigh like an adult. "You're so stubborn, just like how that father of yours used to act when he was alive." Going back to the phone he snatched, he starts playing with it since it turned 'off' as him and his nephew were talking. "Well it doesn't matter to me now because I think I'll enjoy myself watching this video."

Going back to the sake he was drinking, Itachi answers, "Do what you'd like. It's not my phone."

"It's _mine_, thank you!" Sasori deeply hisses at the two, burning holes into their brains. _'Give it back, damn you people!'_

Man, why does Kisame have to be between these two terrifying people?

"Hold on, Sasori," Madara tells him. "It shall be returned to you shortly." Then he presses 'accept'.

On the phone, everyone can hear Deidara scream, _"About time you answered, asshole! My love, could you kindly pass the phone to Itachi, pretty please for me?"_ From furious angry to suddenly loving adoration, he's sure got everyone's attention; actually all but Itachi who really doesn't care, even though it was him the long hair, drunk blonde was referring to showing the video.

For those who couldn't watch but chose to listen can only hear the sound of someone stealing the phone from Deidara's hand and the next thing they all hear is a quick, _"Thanz, Dei,"_ and then a rather husky, almost horny voice greeting, _"Yo, 'achi!"_

Kyuubi, and judging from the sound, and from what Madara can see from the camera, he sounds more wasted than how he usually gets.

Then Diedara yells, _"Gim'me mah phone bak!"_

He's gone too.

Next comes some ruffling and shuffling. Then…

"_Go touch yourself!"_

Adorable loving, _"Okay!"_

_Pfft!_

Hearing that not coming from the phone, all attention, very mildly coming from Itachi, is at Sasori and now he's choking on the _Asahi _beer he apparently decided to drink at that moment. Then soon came the rather loud, audible moans that are starting to come out of the phone.

"_mm…ahh…D…Dan-na!"_

Instantly, Sasori's face becomes just as red as his hair. Hearing his lover moaning and calling for him while also crying out in pleasure is starting to arouse him a bit but now he's more embarrassed than anything because he cannot believe that not only is he hearing this over the phone, but the members and owner of the company he works for is hearing this, too. Deidara knows that he has a work dinner tonight! Why the hell would he think about agreeing to something so vulgar and inappropriate for others to hear? Oh kami prays that there are no random citizens where they are, or worst. People they _do_ know.

"_Movin on!"_

Looking back at the video, or phone, they see, or hear, Kyuubi talking like he's the TV's newscaster, saying, _"Heeeey, Itachi-kun. Are ya steamin tonight? Of course you are since I check ya out like every day cauz ya always steamin. But dude, ya miss an __**awesome**__ party! Thanks to you ditching your little brother, AGAIN, your little bro went crazy. I think he danced wit every female hooker and guys who could be considered chipmunks!"_

When they heard the first part of all of that, everyone raised up their brow except Itachi. He notices Kyuubi's perverted gaze all the time. As for the rest of that night description, everyone looked at the Uchiha because most of them were expecting Itachi to be covered in a dangerous aura that would be screaming 'Say one more word and you'll wish your parents never conceived you'. But instead, he looks perfectly calm, drinking his sake from his little sake drinking cup.

"_Anyway, your brother waz very daring an' very hot. Almost as hot as you. Are ya ready to kill me yet?"_

'_We wonder,'_ everyone thought, staring at the drinking Uchiha and some of them with half a mind to hightail it out of there. So maybe he doesn't have the aura that's ready to kill but that doesn't mean that he's not thinking about it. He must be keeping it all in his head. Whatever kind of strategy he has to torture the older Uzumaki and hurt him so bad he won't be able to leave the ER for another ten years.

"_We're goin home now, 'achi! We can't take Deida's car since we don't have a designated driver…hiccup…Driving is so overrated, anyway! Makes the party so much shorter than it should be. We should party all night long! Right, Sasu-chan? Oh!"_

"Wow," Madara lets out as his eyes widening with what he's seeing. Forgetting his fear for a moment, Kisame leans over Itachi to see and the younger Uchiha leans back before the guy could touch him.

"What? What is it?" the blue man asks.

Madara didn't answer fast enough. _"Itachi! Your brother is dominating my brother's mouth!"_

_Foosh_

In great strength and incredible speed, Itachi shoves the man twice his size away and takes his place looking over his uncle's shoulder with great interest and shock to what he just heard. It only greatened when he sees that the camera is showing him that his little brother is indeed leaning his back against the wall and is pulling the younger Uzumaki close to him so he could abuse that mouth with a rather rough, passionate kiss; his hands holding Naruto's face close and the spiky blonde's gripping onto his clothes for support.

After several moments of just staring at the two college students, the camera view is changed from them to the side as Kyuubi rushes up to the two of them and there are sounds of him stealing his brother away from the raven-head. How everyone can tell that is the at-the-top-of-his-lungs cry, _"THE HELL DO YA THINK YA DOING, ASS-WIPE?"_

Then quickly, Itachi jumps out of his seat, grabs his work coat, and jumps over the still unconscious Kisame so he could rush out the door as if the place is on fire. Everyone watches him go and in record time of exactly three seconds. That's also the time Sasuke took before he answers Kyuubi back.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kyuu~bi~-chan. I'm depressed. I need some love," Sasuke whines to him like a tired little child, begging to stay up past his bed time.<p>

But Kyuubi yells like a five year-old unwilling to share, "Then get it somewhere else! Don't violate my brother!"

"Like how you violate him every night? Ya know he complains about not being able to walk on campus sometimes? _hiccup_ Keep it in your pants! _hiccup_"

"Alrighty then…" With a grin that reaches the very edge of his eyes, he roughly pushes Naruto aside, the blonde college student letting out a yelp before falling on his face, and now he has a very perverted and mischievous glint in his ruby red eyes. "How about I remove it from Naru-kun and put it in you then, Sasu-kun?" he asks, having by then grabbed Sasuke's face between his hands and pulling him only two inches away from his drunk, flushed face. The younger Uchiha only raises a brow as if asking if the guy's serious. "Compared to your brother, who is the most gorgeous man that ever breathed, you're fuckin adorable. Hot and also made by the gods, but too adorable to be legal."

"Don't…talk about my…_hiccup_ koi(love) like that! Are you arresting me?"

"And I'm takin' ya to prison called 'my house'."

Right when he was about to kiss those lips, a fist meets his face first that not only hits him hard enough to land on his butt on the concrete but also pushes him far away from Sasuke. The young Uchiha's eyes widen when he also feels an arm around his waist pulling him back. When he looks up, he sees his brother and man does he look mad! Now the guy has the look and aura to kill and promise nothing but merciless, slow, and painful torture till the older Uzumaki breathes his last.

"Stay away from my little brother, Kyuubi," he threatens in a low and deep voice. Kyuubi looks up at his attacker and the only look he has is the surprise that Itachi is here. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't be happier.

"Nii-san!" he cheers, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. That caught him off guard a little and the older Uchiha looks to see the face of a seven year-old little boy. "I've missed you!"

"Sasuke! Get a hold-"

But he wasn't able to finish. Sasuke's mouth prevents him from doing so.

On the ground with the camera in his hands, since Kyuubi must have dropped it when he dropped him, Naruto videos the whole thing. "Nice."

Deidara lets out one final cry as his climax has finally reached his peak. Pushing against the wall with his back and stroking harder and faster, he lets out, "DANNA!" and he cums in his hand.

Finally getting a grip on the boy's shoulders, Itachi pushes his little brother back and tries to say firmly, "Otouto, listen to me." But like before, he couldn't say the rest. Only this time, it wasn't Sasuke's kiss that stopped him. It's the big, watery onyx eyes with tears threatening to fall did he stop talking.

"Nii-san…doesn't want me anymore?" he asks, his voice now very pitchy compared to how it was ten seconds ago.

Seeing that face, hearing that voice, and now facing the college student who has moved himself away and removed his arms, Itachi tries to say again, "No. It's not that. I-"

But then Sasuke starts sobbing. "Waaahh! Nii-san hates me!" He barriers his face in his hands and cries while Itachi now stands there, unable to think of what to do. Really, this the first time he's seen Sasuke drunk. Usually it's him, because of _some_ people forcing the large amounts of alcohol down his throat, that's drunk and most of the time he doesn't remember what happened; and even if Sasuke allows himself to get drunk, Itachi would either find him already passed out or they're both taking asprin the next day. He doesn't know what Sasuke's like as an _active_ drunk.

Patting his shoulder, Kyuubi is standing besides his childhood friend with his arm on his shoulders and he says, "Way ta go, mah friend. Ya made hm cry."

A vein appears on Itachi's head and he punches the guy away a second later, knocking the guy back on the ground. Now that the pervert is down and out of the way, Itachi puts his attention back on his weeping little brother and kneels beside him since the boy has collapsed to his knees when he started to cry.

"Sasuke…" All he was able to do was get his hand on the boy's shoulder before the college student wacks it off and backs away.

"No!" he yells, much to the older one's surprise. Now glaring at him with angry teary eyes, Sasuke yells, "You're always, ALWAYS telling me 'sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time'. There's NEVER a next time! You keep making promises you can't keep and you don't come home till god knows when! Do you have any idea how I feel when you do that? I have feelings, nii-san! I'm not just some love toy you can play around with whenever you feel like it! No…not even then…because you hardly touch me anymore! I know you're going to be next in line to be the Akatsuki CEO but it's not fair! You have a life, don't you? You have me so why won't you be with me anymore?" Then he continues sobbing. There became only silence except for the weeping and the cries of the young boy in front of Itachi. Not even Naruto who's still recording, Deidara who came over to the younger blonde to watch, and Kyuubi who joined them to do the same neither said nor did anything to disturb this dramatic heart-to-heart moment between two brothers, and supposedly lovers.

Itachi took a moment to let Sasuke's words sink in, and thus ignored everything else around him for the moment. Yes, he noticed that he's been neglecting the boy a few times…alright, _most_ of the time. But he didn't noticed that he's been ignoring him for so long that the boy's come to feel this way. He can't exactly lecture the boy on how his work pays the bills of their and that he shouldn't wish for the impossible, because he's right. From how it looks, Itachi's doing a terrible job as not only an older brother but also a lover. Sasuke is just naturally feeling as anyone in his case would feel; sibling or spouse wise.

Itachi's hand reaches for Sasuke's and when it pressed lightly against the boy's cheek, the drunk college student stops crying for a moment and lowers his hands to look at the gentle touch. Itachi moves a little closer to him and leans his forehead against Sasuke's. The younger Uchiha looks at him as the older one looks down before closing his eyes, completely submitting to the closure of his baby brother, the soft touch of his skin, and the scent of his sweet breathe – besides the fact it reeks of scotch and cheap beer. This thumb strokes that cheek and wipes away those salty tears before they stain Sasuke's beautiful face.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," he whispers, nothing but pure sincerity and guilt. At the moment, all he can do is apologize. He'll talk to Madara later and if things don't work out then, he'll quite and find someone else who would be more than willing to accept him and pay him double his salary. Family comes first. Should have been from the start, but there are many times in which the work you do to help those you love confuse you into thinking that every sacrifice you make is for them. A lot of people don't see that those sacrifices hurt your family more than they help. Sometimes, you just need a good slap in the face about it and in a way, Sasuke just did that.

Sasuke can hear how sorry his brother is. It's not one of those 'sorry, Sasuke' moments that he's been having a lot of. It's a true and honest apology, and he means it. Drunk or not, the boy knows that this is his brother's version of getting on his knees and apologizing.

"Forgive me…"

Moments after hearing that faint whisper, so faint that Sasuke was the only one who caught it, the raven head lets out a sigh. Acting like a child two minutes ago or not, Sasuke is Sasuke. "You're so emotional, aniki," he says, his voice sounding 'normal'.

Looking back at him, Itachi can see that his brother almost looks sober if it weren't for the flushed cheeks and the dazed orbs looking at him. It almost made him want to laugh but he only allows a chuckle to escape his lips. "Who was the one sobbing like a little girl?"

Sasuke grasps the side collar of Itachi's coat and leans in a little closer before saying, "Just shut up and kiss me." Itachi holds his smile a little longer before accepting the simple, chaste kiss. It only lasted for a second before he presses one more kiss on those delectable lips he loves so much. He could devour this boy right here, right now in the heat of the moment but at least he has some sense to one, not do it in public and two, not do it when one of them is drunk. When the second kiss ends, Sasuke was going to move in for a third when Itachi moved and kissed the boy's forehead. Sasuke lets out a soft sigh on how warm and soft that feels before he decides to kiss whatever's in reach. He licks Itachi's chin and then kisses that same spot before starting a trail of butterfly kisses on that perfect, flawless skin.

"Sasuke," Itachi calls, sternly yet still soft. Using his hand, he pushes the boy back so he can be face to face with him and he tells him, "Not here."

Slightly going back to child mode, Sasuke puts on an angry pout face and whines, "Why can't I give you your birthday present now, nii-san?"

"Because it's late, you're drunk, and you can give it to me tomorrow," he replies, before smiling sweetly at the boy. In a way, it's almost like he's treating Sasuke like he's a child. But he's not a child anymore. He's just acting like it.

Giving in reluctantly, Sasuke huffs and just collapses onto his brother's chest; wrapping his arms around Itachi's torso and nuzzling his face into it like he's snuggling a giant teddy bear. "Then take me home and take care of me," he says with love and tiredness.

With the soft smile still on his face but now stroking those soft spiky locks, Itachi states, "Somehow, that has an alternative meaning, otouto." For that, he got a child-like glare looking up at him. Again, he wanted to laugh but he only lets a chuckle out for now.

But like the pout, the glare didn't last long. A tired sigh comes out and Sasuke stares at his older brother a little longer before telling him, "Happy Birthday, nii-san. Anyone ever told you, you taste better?"

This boy is just a riot tonight, isn't he? "Heh. I hope so, for their sakes."

Then just like the changing of the weather from a light drizzle of rain to pouring rain, Itachi's gentle, loving eyes and his soft, kind smile disappears when he looks towards the three people watching them; or rather nine people. His eyes narrow to glares full of extra sharp daggers and his deadly aura returns engulfing him. As soon as he made eye contact with him, Kyuubi's entire body tenses up in fear and his skin crawled with the knowledge of knowing what is to come now that the sweet moment has ended. Sasuke casually turns to look and he already sees the older Uzumaki quivering and sweating where he sits. Deidara turns his attention as well to him and now Naruto is moving the camera from intimidator and the one getting intimidated.

Trying to ease his way out of this, Kyuubi says, "W-Wow, Itachi. Congrats. D-Didn't know it waz ya birthday today."

All Itachi lets out is, "Ah…" Then he removes his hand from Sasuke's head and the younger Uchiha slides his arms off so his brother could get up and approach the dark orange blonde. Kyuubi makes a small 'eep' sound before jumping up to his feet and stepping backwards; so long as he can keep some distance between him and the obviously pissed off Uchiha fast approaching.

"Oh come on, Itachi! You're not still upset that I suggested fucking your little bro, are ya? Ya know I waz jokin, right?"

"Were you?" Itachi raises up his hands so then Kyuubi could clearly watch him crack each of his knuckles, promising nothing but pure agonizing pain and means it. Each one he heard sends a shiver up and down his spine double time.

Before Naruto could record more, Deidara shoves the camera away and says, "You shouldn't be hearing this." Naruto made no objection to that as he now sees that he's recording Sasuke playing around with his phone.

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"<em>AAAAHHHH!"<em>

"Kyuubi's dead," Kisame comments, hearing that cry. At this point, just about everyone is either behind Madara or besides him watching the video. Only Sasori is the one sitting in his seat, practically glaring at everyone because that's still his phone they're watching. Nosey bastards…

"_Sasuke, HELP ME!"_

But the raven just waves his hand as if saying, 'You're on your own' or 'In a minute, I'm busy.' Either way, it doesn't look like he's going to help any time soon. Then he presses one more button on his phone before nodding and then putting it away in his pocket.

_Ring, ring, ring_

That was coming from Madara and it wasn't from the phone he's holding. The Akatsuki CEO, while still holding Sasori's phone in one hand, goes for his own in his jacket pocket. His screen reads: _Text Message from Sasuke_.

"He was texting me?" he questions before opening it and accepting the message. What it said made his eyes widen as if he was just played in a child's prank. The others, now looking at the text instead of the video, are a bit surprised themselves.

The message reads: _I win, uncle. XP_

"Huh?" he asks, staring at the message.

Really starting to get enough of this, Sasori finally snatches his phone back from Madara hands and only says one thing to the group of idiots he works with. "Get a life and give the guy a fricken raise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Sasori has his phone back!<strong>

**Happy Birthday, Itachi-senpai. I hope you like your present. The chapter I will be unleashing for YOMO will come out soon. I promise.**

**So how was it? Bad? Good? Criticism is welcomed. Thank you and till next time!**


End file.
